


Having a Daddy Who's Always On Tour Is Hard.  (Pete Wentz x Male Reader one-shot/smut)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Long-Distance, M/M, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, dirty talking (kind of), littleboy!reader and daddy!Pete, male reader - Freeform, sub!reader and dom!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka first imagine I've ever completed in one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Daddy Who's Always On Tour Is Hard.  (Pete Wentz x Male Reader one-shot/smut)

Having a daddy that was always on tour was hard.

It was especially hard when you were in littlespace, because you could easily hurt yourself and your daddy wouldn't be there to help you.

Then there was when you needed cummies.

It was hard then, because daddy wasn't there to touch you, and make you feel good, and tell you you could cum for being a good little boy.

That was the situation right now.

You were laying in your bed, palming yourself through the lacy purple panties your daddy always loved for you to wear all the time. You knew you were being naughty, you were never suppose to touch yourself without daddy's permission, but fuck, you couldn't help it. You saw pictures of daddy from his show on Instagram tonight, and daddy always looked so pretty onstage. And god, his hands, his big bassist hands that you wanted around your throat while he fucked your tight little ass into oblivion.

The thought made you moan, and you squeezed your cock through the thin fabric, trying so hard to not do anything more. God, you were leaky already, there was a wet spot forming in the lavender fabric. You two were suppose to videochat soon, you knew you'd be punished when daddy got home if he saw this.

Instead of changing, you just threw a blanket over yourself, figuring that if you waited for daddy to go, you could play with yourself. You grabbed your laptop and turned it on, a Skype call coming through about thirty seconds after you typed in your password. You squealed, and pressed answer.

"Daddy!" You exclaimed, shifting around a bit to make sure he couldn't see the bulge in your blanket. "Hey, sweetie! How's my baby boy?" Pete's face lit up and he grinned wide at the sight of you. You could tell he'd been waiting to see you for a while.

"I'm okay daddy! How are you?" You smiled back equally as big. You missed your Daddy, you couldn't help it. "I'm good princess, how was your day baby?" Pete ran his fingers through his brown and blonde hair. 

"I-It was good.." You whimpered out, as you moved your laptop the wrong way and left the already-warm bottom pressed against your crotch. "What's wrong, kitten?" Pete asked. He was genuinely concerned, there was something strange in the way you just changed within seconds. You shook your head, trying to dismiss it, but he wouldn't let up. 

"Tell daddy where it hurts, my pretty boy" He said. You blushed and nodded, pushing away the laptop for a second, knowing that if you didn't show him he'd be upset. You pulled off your blanket, and revealed your lacy panties, the wet spot now even bigger.

Pete's eyes widened a bit at the sight, and he licked his lips. "Aw, my baby, you're all leaky.." He chewed on his lip and from what you could see he'd started to rub himself through his jeans "Can you take care of yourself for daddy?" You blushed, but nodded, and quickly pushed down your panties. "Mm, little boy's so hard, did daddy do that baby?" He asked, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Y-You did daddy, all y-you, made kitty so hard..." You whined and started to stroke yourself. "I did? Tell you what kitten, daddy's got you some toys in a box under the bed, pick one and daddy wants you to play with yourself for him." Pete said. You nodded, quickly reaching under the bed, to pull out a rather large black box. "Th-This one daddy?"

Pete nodded, so you took the top off, and found an abundance of toys. You didn't know what to choose, until you settled on a vibrator, and grabbed some lube to go with it. Pushing the box out of frame, you laid down on your back.

"Good, now show daddy that little ass of yours, kitty." Pete demanded, to which you complied by lifting up your legs and bringing your knees to your chest. "Good boy." You could see daddy speed up whatever he had been doing with his hands on the other side of the screen.

You squirted some lube onto your palm, slicking up the vibrator then pressing the tip to your tight entrance. "No prep, baby?" You shook your head "Alright, your choice." With that you started to ease the toy into you, inch by inch, your face contorting into that of pain and pleasure. As soon as it was all the way in, you tilted your head back and let yourself adjust.

"Mm, baby boy, you see how tight that gorgeous ass of yours is? Look how much your vibrator stretched you." Pete said, eyeing you. "I-It is daddy, s-so tight." You whined. "Go on, turn it on for daddy, show me how much you can take baby." You complied, turning the vibrator on low, and letting out a delicious moan.

"Daddy" You whimpered, and slowly started to thrust the toy in and out of you. "Go on baby. You know you can go faster than that." Pete growled. You immediately sped up your thrusts. You didn't wanna disobey daddy.

You gasped, turning the vibrator up about halfway, and arching your back. "D-Daddy, oh!" you moaned. You could hear Pete grunting, and what sounded like fapping from his side. "Daddy, aaahhhh-! want daddy's cock, want daddy to fuck me! N-Need it so bad, daddy!" You whined. Your cock was throbbing and you weren't sure how much longer you'd be. God, you wished you lasted longer.

"C'mon kitten, if you're a good boy and cum without touching your cock, daddy's gonna fuck you 'til you can't walk when he gets home." Pete panted. You nodded, and turned up the vibrator all the way, squealing at the sensation. "O-Oh! Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" You practically screamed. It wasn't long before you were cumming in white ropes across your stomach and chest, shuddering and tensing up for what seemed like a solid minute before you relaxed.

"Such a good boy for your daddy, keep going so that I can cum too, baby boy" You complied for your daddy, continuing to pound the toy into your oversensitive hole, moaning loudly at the sensation. Pete came into his hand not much afterwards, and he slumped back against the wall of his bunk.

"Fuck, princess, I can't wait til I get home baby." Pete said, his breathing uneven. "Me neither, daddy." You sat up so that you could see him. You were both a mess, you of course more so, but you still wanted to talk. "Go get yourself cleaned up love, then we can have an actual conversation, okay? I'm gonna go clean up too." Pete said. "M'kay, daddy."

You nodded and stood up, making your way to the bathroom.


End file.
